dattebayofandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto Uzumaki
' ' is the titular character and main protagonist of the series. He is a Genin of Konohagakure and a member of Team Kakashi. He is both the only son of the Fourth Hokage, and a maternal descendent of the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto is the jinchuuriki of Yang Half of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, has been trained as a sage, and, despite his low ninja rank, is currently one of the most powerful living shinobi of Konoha, and arguably the ninja world. Appearance Naruto, having naturally spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, bears a striking resemblance to his father, Minato Namikaze, and has also been described on multiple occasions as greatly resembling Tsunade's younger brother Nawaki. While he looks most prominently like Minato, he has inherited his mother's eye and face shape. Most likely due to the influence of Kurama's presence during his birth, Naruto also bears fox-like whisker marks on his face and slightly enlarged canine teeth. During Part I, Naruto possessed a very short stature for his age, being the shortest of his class, save for Hinata Hyuuga, although he did grow significantly before the timeskip. At the introduction of Part II, placed two and a half years after the previous story arc, Naruto has grown in height immensely, now taller than most of his classmates, in stark contrast to his size previously. Throughout the series, Naruto's main outfit has consisted of an orange tracksuit and matching pants, the jacket decorated with the crest of the Hidden Whirlpool, much like the outfits commonly worn by Hidden Leaf shinobi. On the pants, he wears bandages and a black side-pouch right above the knee, as well as a white pouch on the rear, for ninja tools. He also typically wears a Leaf forehead portector and sandals. Prior to the timeskip, the jacket was colored blue on the shoulders and waist, and boasted a high white collar, a white spiral design with a tassel on the left shoulder, and a larger red spiral on the back. This top was worn over a blue t-shirt and mesh armor, and, along with the pants, was rolled up at the sleeves due to it being slightly oversized when worn by the boy. He wears with the tracksuit a standard blue forehead protector and matching high-top sandals. When Naruto returns to the Hidden Leaf after his training with Jiraiya, he sports a very similar outfit to what he left the village wearing. The jacket is now colored black on the shoulders, collar, waist, and around the zipper, and is much more form-fitting. Like the jacket in Part I, it bears the Whirlpool spiral crest on the side and back, but the white spiral on the shoulder is not accompanied by a tassel. His pants are seemingly the exact same pair as before, albeit much shorter compared to his leg size. Naruto has also moved the metal portion of his original forehead protector to a longer black bandanna, and to match the new fabric, wears similarly colored boot-like sandals, as opposed to blue-colored footwear. In the Itachi Pursuit and Five Kage Summit arcs, Naruto wears what appears to be the standard Leaf-nin cloak for travelling, a white coat with no sleeves and red stripes along the hemline. During his fight with Pain, Naruto dons, along with a large summoning scroll, a short-sleeved red cloak with a pattern of black flames along the hemline, similar to the cloak his father wore as Hokage. Transformations When influenced by the Nine-Tails' will, the whisker marks on Naruto's face become darker and more pronounced and his canine teeth grow even larger. In addition, his nails become sharp like a fox's talons, his hair becomes more frizzled and wild, and, most prominently, his irises turn red and his pupils become slits. These physical changes occur when he has been overcome by emotion and when he allows Kurama control over his body. In Sage Mode, Naruto's irises turn yellow and his pupils' shapes are elongated, like a toad's. Around his eyes, reddish pigmentation appears, reportedly the mark of a true sage. Unlike Jiraiya, he retains his normal appearance for the rest of his body. The physical transformations associated with Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode, however, bring more drastic changes to Naruto's appearance. By tapping into Kurama's chakra reserves, Naruto coats his body in a yellow flickering chakra shroud. The seal he placed on the Nine-Tails is clearly visible on his abdomen in this form, along with a set of six magatama around his neck and lines and spiral designs on his body. Naruto's hair spikes up more, as well, his front bangs resembling horns, and his irises turn orange. This form seems to resemble the appearance of the Sage of the Six Paths, as commented on by Kurama. When Naruto enters Tailed Beast Mode, by melding his and Kurama's chakra, the shroud changes furthermore. Naruto's whiskers marks become much thicker, and his irises turn red with slitted pupils, similar to their change when influenced by Kurama. The shroud opens up into a tattered cloak, and the "horns" become larger, transforming the jinchuuriki's appearance even more into a resemblance of the Sage of the Six Paths. Rather than spirals, the seal patterns on the shroud are in the form of circles, now present on his hands and feet, as well. Underneath the "cloak" is the necklace of magatama still, and the "collar" of the cloak also boasts a larger set. Personality Describe the personality of Naruto Uzumaki here. Relationships Describe the relationships as an aspect of Naruto Uzumaki's personality here. "Dark Naruto" Describe "Dark Naruto" as an aspect of Naruto Uzumaki's personality here. Abilties Chakra Prowess and Control Jinchuuriki Transformations Taijutsu Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu Summoning Jutsu Rasengan Wind Release Senjutsu Intelligence Deception and Strategy Learning Capabilities Other Skills Stats Background/History Describe the background/history of Naruto Uzumaki here. Role in Story Part I Team 7 Desribe Naruto Uzumaki's role in what is known as the Team 7 arc, also known as the Introduction arc. Land of Waves Excort Mission Desribe Naruto Uzumaki's role in what is commonly known as the Land of Waves arc. The Chuunin Exams Desribe Naruto Uzumaki's role in what is commonly known as the Chuunin Exams arc. Invasion of the Sound and Sand Desribe Naruto Uzumaki's role in what is known as the Invasion of the Sound and Sand arc, also known as the Invasion of the Leaf Arc. Search for Tsunade Desribe Naruto Uzumaki's role in what is known as the Search for Tsunade arc. Sasuke Retrieval Desribe Naruto Uzumaki's role in what is known as the Sasuke Retrieval arc. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Desribe Uzumaki Naruto's role in the story arc called the "Kazekage Rescue Mission", commonly known as the Kazekage Rescue Arc or Rescue Gaara Arc. Heaven and Earth Reconnaissance Mission Desribe Uzumaki Naruto's role in the story arc called the "Heaven and Earth Reconnaissance Mission", commonly known as the Sai and Sasuke Arc or Sasuke and Sai Arc. "Dawn" Suppresion Mission Desribe Uzumaki Naruto's role in the story arc called the "'Dawn' Suppression Mission", commonly known as the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc. Itachi Pursuit Desribe Uzumaki Naruto's role in the story arc called the "Itachi Pursuit", commonly known as the Itachi Pursuit Arc or Hunt for Itachi Arc. Invasion of Pain Desribe Uzumaki Naruto's role in what is commonly known as the Invasion of Pain Arc. Five Kage Summit Desribe Uzumaki Naruto's role in what is commonly known as the Five Kage Summit Arc. Confining the Jinchuuriki Desribe Uzumaki Naruto's role in what is commonly known as the Confining the Jinchuuriki Arc. Shinobi World War Desribe Uzumaki Naruto's role in what is commonly known as the Shinobi World War Arc. Creation and Conception Describe the creation and conception of Uzumaki Naruto, as given by Masashi Kishimoto or his affiliates, here. Trivia List trivia regarding Uzumaki Naruto here. Quotes List quotes by Uzumaki Naruto here. References List all references cited in the page here. Category:Characters